


Hidden In Plain Sight

by Anakin133



Series: Tyrus AU Challenge [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity/Fan, Celebrity/Fan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: TJ Kippen is the newest, popular teen celebrity. A brilliant actor and flawless basketball player, he is everyone's favorite - but is too idolized to get close to anyone. Cyrus Goodman is a lonely misfit, always hiding in the shadows of everyone else. No one cares enough to look deeper. During a new film shoot in Cyrus' small town of Shadyside, he meets the young star of the movie: TJ Kippen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this first chapter being so short and badly written. I wanted to get a start before jumping into the story line. Hopefully the others will be longer.

~ TJ Kippen ~

At the age of eighteen, most boys my age would have a part-time job, a girlfriend, and be planning college. Spend the days hanging out with friends, and the nights at parties and sports games. Spending time with their families, helping around the house, basking in the summer's beach-ready Sun.

I am not most boys. I have a full-time career, my parents are millionaires, and my overly-organized, custom-designed bedroom is the size of our butler's garage. I had no friends, was constantly mobbed by fan girls, and a closet gay. Yes, the TV's tall, thin, blonde, green-eyed, stereotypical straight jock-jerk is gay.

"TJ, we have a new contract for you. It's a teen romance movie that's going to be filmed in that small town..." My secretary looked down at her notes and skimmed through a few pages. She was a nice young lady; always well-dressed, with her fitted navy skirt at her knees and pale blue women's button-down shirt. Her straight brown hair tied in a bun, thick-rimmed glasses giving her a shy, nerdy college student look. "Shadyside. Did you want me to agree? They're planned to start shooting in two weeks, and their leading actor just got diagnosed with pneumonia. He won't make the deadline."

"I trust you've already looked over the details?" She nodded. I always found trusting people difficult. It seems wherever you turn, people only like or speak to you for your fame and money. It took me five years to start trusting my secretary, and I still get weary at times. "Good. Make the arrangements, and schedule a flight." Nodding again, she fumbled her notes to pull out a phone, immediately calling to lock everything in place. As she made her way distractedly to her desk, I look up at the large, double-curved staircases leading to the second floor of my house - if you could actually call it a house. The term mansion more suited the place. 

I sighed, making my way upstairs to my grand bedroom to begin packing. I doubted my parents would even notice I left for this movie.

~

"Excuse us. Please step out of the way, people." The two armed bodyguards travelling with me and my secretary through the airport seemed a little overkill to me at first. That was until a mass of people began to recognize me and block my path every two steps for a selfie or autograph. Sometimes I wish I could one of those people. Someone the whole world doesn't know, just a few choice friends and family who actually care for them. I love my life. It's just... for a day I'd like to be treated normally, like everyone else.

Once we boarded the plane, I was soon forgotten as I hid behind the tightly-pressed seats. I watched out the window, in awe of the immense beauty as we passed over the land, a colorful explosion of a sunrise trailing close behind. It was gorgeous.

I must've fallen asleep, as I woke with the squeal of the airplane's wheels hitting the runway. I began to organize my backpack, putting back the few things I managed to take out. My secretary tapped me lightly on the shoulder, and I turned to look at her.

"The director wants to meet you first thing tomorrow morning. Will you be up to it?" She was always so kind and caring towards me, I thought of her as what I'd imagine an older sister to be.

"Yeah, jet lag isn't hitting me so far. Will you?" I smile sincerely. Despite my reputation of being an arrogant, overconfident jerk, in my heart I'm far less entitled. I just have trouble showing it, especially due to my trust issues. She nods and we make our way off of the plane. The airport is drastically smaller than in Hollywood, and as we are driven through the town, I notice it's quaintness and the invisible bubble separating it from the outside world. 

I lose myself in my imagination, as I often do, during the silent drive. I visualize myself living there, one of the happy people stuck in the 1950's American dream enjoying basketball, barbecue parties with neighbors, and cool lemonade in the sun as my friends splash me with the backyard pool's water. Riding bikes along the clean streets, waving to neighbors cutting their vibrantly-green grass and trimming color saturated flowers. Smiling and laughing, drinking milkshakes and eating burgers in a diner, being myself with my friends and family. And I grin, my life is so peaceful and happy. And then, as always, my heart sinks as I'm brought back to the reality that my happiness is locked in a dream, a fantasy that is so close - yet just out of reach.

If only I had the key.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Cyrus' POV ~

"-excited! Can you believe it, Cy?" My best friend, Andi Mack, turned to me, effectively snapping me out of my clouded daze.

"Can I believe what?" The two girls sitting across from me sighed, concern etched on their faces.

"We were talking about the new movie that's supposed to be filmed here. In Shadyside!" Buffy Driscoll informed me, although it was obvious she wanted to push at my zoning out again. 

I've recently being getting lost in thought - my own world of imagination. My psychiatrist parents tell me I'm not getting enough sleep, because that's exactly what I imply. But I've been sleeping fine. It seems selfish, but I'm becoming bored with my life, as much as I love it. Nothing new or exciting ever happens - this movie is probably the biggest occurrence in the past decade. Everyone is preset in their ways; no one ever does anything out-of-the-box or different. The same routine, every single day. So, I've come to realize my imagination is a way to escape, a way to imagine the things not imagined here. I imagine everything; what the black-and-white world of Shadyside would be like with just a little more color, a little more spice in a flavorless food. What I would be like.

"Yeah, with that gorgeous star, TJ Kippen, leading! He arrived yesterday." Andi swooned, earning a playful slap on the shoulder by the other girl. I'd heard of the kid, and he was very attractive (not that anyone other than me would ever know I thought that, considering how deviant that thinking is in a small town like ours), but I honestly never cared that much about celebrities like other kids my age. He was just like me, and everyone else. He just happened to be a lot more rich and popular while being like everyone. At least, that's how I imagined famous people to be.

"Cool." I didn't bother hiding my disinterest weaved throughout my monotone voice. I didn't really care who found out about my lack of desire and excitement anymore. Maybe if they knew, they'd change. Although I knew no one ever would. Not here. Before either of the girls could respond, I flashed them what I hoped was an apologetic look, although it probably looked more pained and lifeless, before standing up from the Spoon's booth. "I'm going to go for a walk, get some fresh air. Call later?" They nodded hesitantly and I turned on my heel, walking out of the empty diner.

~

Eventually, I found myself wandering to the deserted dock. It seemed the serene lake and gentle ripples of water soothed me, and the silence provided undisturbed entrance to a world that never was, never could be. Unleashing a universe hidden from everyone else - somewhere safe yet unpredictable. What I didn't expect to find, however, was a boy who looked to be my age sitting on the edge of the dock. He had strawberry blonde, wavy hair. The kind you just want to ruffle and play with because of it's softness and fluffiness. He had a casual grey hoodie, with the sleeves rolled halfway to protect against the refreshing summer night's breeze. It seemed he also had black shorts that almost reached his knees, but it was hard to tell from behind in the fading sunlight.

"Hello." He quickly snapped to look at me just as I sat down, with respective space between, next to him on the edge. My feet dangled over and I turned to meet his surprised gaze. My breathing hitched instantly. The boy was beautiful. His green eyes caught the sunbeams and held them captive, as a firefly held in a jar at a campsite. He had a sharp jaw, and if you looked close enough he had little freckles sprinkling his smooth skin around his nose and cheeks. His eyelashes were dark, and his cheeks balanced his pale skin with their pink tint.

"Hi. I didn't think anyone would be here." His voice, why did it sound familiar? It was like the smell of a flower in spring, but you can never quite pinpoint exactly which flower it is.

"Nor did I."

"Okay if I stay?" I shrugged, a smile ghosting my lips. And the I saw the most beautiful thing in my life, I realized. He smiled at me. It was genuine, warm, and blinding. Like the noon Sun on a cloudless day. Warmth spreading across your face, and the light too bright but too beautiful to turn away.

"I'm Cyrus." How I managed to form coherent sentences at this point was beyond me. I held out my hand for him to shake. He glanced at it, before placing his hand in mine and looking back into my eyes. Oh my gosh, his hands are so soft!

"TJ. But you probably already know that." He still was holding my hand, but his smile dropped slightly.

"No. Are you new here?" And then it struck me. His voice, his stunning beauty, his name. They all seemed so familiar, and now it made sense as to why. "Wait. TJ Kippen?" He looked completely surprised, and then it melted into another beaming smile.

"You really just realized that?" I nodded and he finally let go of my hand. I missed the warmth immediately. "Do you live here?" He turned his attention to the tranquil waters, the sunset reflecting brilliantly across the horizon.

"In the lake? No." I giggled lightly, in which he returned with a fond laugh. It was like soft music to a deaf person who just got his hearing back; breathtaking and not nearly enough. "Yeah, I live here."

"It's so beautiful here." He flicked a glance at me before looking up at the now star-dotted sky. "Your whole town is, too."

"Thank you. You're the first person I've ever heard say that." The boy smiled up at the stars. "You wouldn't want to live here, though. It gets... Too routine-strict after a while. Nothing exciting ever happens here." He looked at me, his eyebrows slightly raised. I smiled half-genuinely, half-playfully. "But now you're here, so it's not so boring anymore." He grinned, the shadow of blush dusting his cheeks, and opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, this peaceful scene was disturbed in that exact moment as his phone's ringtone echoed across the lake. He frowned apologetically, and stood up as he silenced his phone.

"That's my secretary, she's probably worried sick." I stood up as well, smiling understandably.

"Yeah, I should get home too."

"Will I see you here tomorrow?" The boy gave a hopeful smile, and I beamed at him.

"Yeah, you'll see me here tomorrow. Goodnight, TJ."

"Night, Cyrus."


	3. Chapter 3

• TJ's POV •

I woke up with a strange sense of contentment. Just a small taste, but more than I'd ever felt before. Last night, I had wandered around and found an isolated dock on a lake, just on the edge of the town. My secretary let me go, as always, because she knows I sometimes need to be alone in a place where I can pretend I'm just a regular, normal boy in a world that no one knows me. I've never actually told her how I feel, but she's around me enough to have eventually realized I needed a little rain in between the everlasting drought from time to time.

I had been sitting on the dock for maybe an hour, or two even. I was so lost in thought time seemed to disappear. And then he came. Cyrus - the handsome boy with the wavy brown hair, big chocolate-brown eyes, and an adorable laugh. With a majestic voice filled with genuine kindness I'd never known and laced with a carefree attitude begging to have something more to care about.

I got up and around, much more alive than I ever could be before at nine in the morning. But I felt a wisp of anticipation in place of my usual dread. I had several meetings scheduled, yet I couldn't find my common lack of enthusiasm. I was ready to plow right through it all willingly in order to get to see Cyrus sooner. And it scared me.

I'm not the kind of person who would feel such a pull, like gravity, to someone else. And certainly not someone I just met the night before. Yet something about our interaction, although brief, invigorated me. It was like I finally had a quick feeling of the peace and subtlety I had wanted and dreamed about after so long. It was like a craving, a necessity now that I knew what it felt like. An addiction to the boy and the refreshing tranquility he brought along. It was pathetic.

I shouldn't be dependent on someone, so enticed that I let them close and forget all the walls that I've built against until it's too late. Until they expose my vulnerability, break my trust. Like so many used to do before.

"TJ? Are you ready for your meeting with the writers?" I grabbed my phone and wallet before opening the hotel suite's door and walking out to face the girl who was closer to family than my blood relatives.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm ready." She nodded, pulling out the worn notebook and spilling out a list of things that needed to be done just this morning. Meeting with the writers, breakfast, another meeting with the director to discuss some changes, lunch, free time for the afternoon until six, autograph signing, dinner, free time until bed. It wasn't too busy today, and I figured I could go see if I could find Cyrus during the afternoon.

~

The nauseating giggles surrounding me in the small, yet very elegant for such a secluded town, restaurant made me on the edge of losing my appetite. A table of high-school girls were not-so-subtly gushing over the "actual, real TJ Kippen" sitting a few tables away. A couple of them made it to the point of coming up to our table and asking me to sign something for them. My secretary politely told them about the scheduled autograph session in Shadyside's library that night. I was glad she handled it, considering the fact that I was ready to shout in their faces how I'm not superior, or special, no more than anyone else and they should just leave me alone. I doubt that would've ended well, though. From the way everyone was reacting, I was starting to see what Cyrus meant when he said nothing's happened in the town for a good decade, and this is a big deal.

After lunch, I stood up from my chair, my secretary soon following suit.

"I was thinking of going over to the movie theater. Want to come?" I shook my head no, but with an appreciative smile. I always found it ironic how despite being an actor, I never had much time to actually watch movies and TV shows. But I already had plans today, and I couldn't wait any longer to see the human embodiment of kindness.

"No, thanks. I'm going to take a walk, see if I find anything interesting to do." I hadn't told her about where I went, or meeting Cyrus. Not yet, anyway. Once we went our separate ways, I made a sprint to the dock. I felt a smile forming as I saw the brown-haired boy swinging his legs as he sat on the edge of the short boardwalk. He was wearing another collared shirt, although today it was a teal-green with tiny white dinosaurs patterned across the fabric. He must have heard me come up, as he turned to look at me, a grin spreading as he made eye contact. And, wow, the color of the shirt complimented him indescribably. He, in short, looked breathtaking.

"Hey, TJ." I sat down next to him, prying my eyes away for a brief moment so I didn't seem like I was staring. Which I was.

"Hey. Funny seeing you here." He grinned even wider, if that was possible, and knocked our shoulders together.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure you'd come." I furrowed my eyebrows, and he looked down at his hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" He flashed a half-hearted smile before gazing out at the shimmering lake.

"I don't know. Just my insecurities, I guess. You are an insanely popular celebrity, after all."

"Ugh, don't remind me. What does that have do with anything?" He refocused his eyes on my own, a small, lifeless smile on his face.

"I'm just me." And ouch, that hurt. I didn't understand my sudden desperation in wanting to make him feel better about himself, I just knew I couldn't bare to see him feel that way.

"No, Cyrus. Not 'just'." I placed both hands on either of his shoulders, making him sit straight in front of me. "You're special, and you're no less than anyone. Certainly not me."

"But you're-"

"Just like everyone else." He smiled, a little more genuine this time, and we stared into each other's eyes for a while before I got an idea. I grabbed his hand, standing up and pulling him with me. "How would you like to be the first person, unaffiliated with the movie obviously, to see the set we'll be filming on?" He beamed, and whether it was excitement or gratitude for my attempts to make him feel special I'll never know.

"Is that allowed?" I grinned.

"No idea! Let's say we find out, shall we?" He nodded enthusiastically and I, still holding his hand, lead him back into town and to the movie set, which was mainly the temporarily restricted school.

~

"Okay, this is seriously cool." We were inside the school now, where the stage designers were setting up the school dance scene in the gym. Equipment was everywhere, the lights were low, a extravagant dance floor was in the center of the room, and precisely-placed blue streamers and decorations brought the large room to life. You could almost picture the students eating and dancing, having fun.

"Wow, it didn't look this good before and I was here this morning!" These designers really work fast. I stole a glance at the boy, who had wide eyes and a excited smile lighting up his face.

"I feel like I'm living in a movie scene." He took once last sweeping look across the room before locking eyes with me. "Thank you for bringing me here, Teej. I needed this." He laughed and my heart fluttered at his nickname for me.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you'd like it." We stared, smiling brightly, at each other for a few seconds, and I was afraid he could hear my heart wildly thumping in my chest. "Oh! You should see the lunch room, it's filled with posters and advertisements for the 'dance'." I grabbed his hand again, dragging him all over the school until we got to the cafeteria.

After hours of getting shooed by set designers, talking in the secluded hallways about everything and nothing, and warned by workers when we were caught playing in the halls fake acting and running around like a couple elementary kids, we finally found ourselves collapsed under a large tree outside on school property. The chocolate-eyed boy had his head on my shoulder, both of us panting from laughter I'd only ever pretended to experience on-screen. It was a great feeling, to laugh. Cyrus was teaching me so many things about life I never knew I needed, and he didn't even realize it.

I glanced down at my watch and groaned. It was time to meet up with my secretary for autograph signing.

"What's wrong?" I could feel his tired voice vibrating through our non-existent distance. I tilted my head slightly to see the boy with his eyes closed, a small smile engraved on his face.

"I just realized I have to go to sign stupid autographs now." He snorted at my obvious distaste for the activity. It was an impossibly rare feeling, but somehow I felt comfortable enough to tell him how I felt about my famous life when we talked in the hallways. It was scary how easily it came out, but in return he expressed his feelings on his routine life. I felt free but vulnerable at the same time. "I'll... Be at the library, if you happen to stop by for a book or something." He smiled wide and opened his eyes, brown meeting green, and nodded.

"I might be passing by, we'll see which direction I end up going." He smirked, and it struck me how easily and confidently talked to me, and I with him. We were as best friends who had know each for years. I smiled. As much as I was paranoid of him breaking my trust somehow, my contentment and happiness drowned it out in a way it never had before. It was like living with a constant ringing in your ears, every second of your life, and one day it just stops. But you don't even realize it right away because you're so comfortable with the silence, it's as though the ringing never existed.

~

"Hi, TJ! Can I take a selfie with you?" I nodded politely, and as the blonde, high-heeled girl came around the table to take the picture, subtle movement behind a shadowed bookshelf caught my eye. And then a familiar face popped out of the corner, beaming at me. I grinned at Cyrus, and taking a brief glance to make sure the girl was still fiddling with her phone, I made the slightest of nods to the boy. But he understood. He backed out of the isle and came around the other end to step into line for an autograph, which only had two pairs of girls in front.

When he finally got his turn, I tried to hold back a smirk, but failing miserably.

"Can I get an autograph? It's for a friend of mine." I could tell he was trying his best to keep a straight face. Which was having about as much success as my own.

"What should I sign?" He patted his pant pockets and shrugged sheepishly. "Alright, give me your wrist. You can send you friends a picture of it." He nodded, placing his one lower arm in front of me. I shot him a hidden smirk and began writing my name on his arm. Before I could talk myself out of it, I added my phone number underneath and a 'Text me 🙂'. Not my business one, my anonymous personal cell I only ever used with my parents and siblings. So basically never.

"Thank you." He waved, and began to walk away when he looked at his arm. He looked back at me and sent an amused but happy smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. Yup. I definitely like Cyrus.


	4. Chapter 4

• Cyrus' POV •

"Hey guys!" I greeted my best friends - the Good Hair Crew as I call us - once I walk into the Spoon. The girls quickly look from their table in the center and wave. I slide into the seat across from Andi and next to Buffy, earning smiles from both.

"Hey, Cy. You're perky today." I beamed at the short-haired girl and flickered my gaze to the other questioningly, but her sight was locked on my arm.

"What's wrong? Is there a bug on my arm or something?" And then my eyes widened as the realization hit me. She was inspecting the arm TJ signed the night before. Just as I was about to pull my arm out of sight, she grabbed it and clumsily showed it to Andi, which earned an attention-grabbing squeal to echo annoyingly through the diner.

"Cyrus! Is this real?" I sighed, defeated, and nodded in hopes I wouldn't have to explain everything, but that they'd just let it go. However, that's like asking for the impossible. "How did you get it? Why didn't you tell us? Oh my gosh, is that his phone number?!" I jerked my arm out of the girls clasp, rested my head on both arms, and groaned before looking back up at them reluctantly. Andi had a twist of love-struck and extremely excited expressions, like the fan girl she is. Buffy looked more surprised and proud. I would've laughed at their ridiculousness if not for being under the spotlight. I could sense the other customers in the Spoon staring now, probably either annoyed or curious at the scene unraveling in front of them.

"He was signing autographs at the library last night. I was... Distracted, plus it's not that big of a deal, so I didn't think to tell you." Distracted by texting TJ until two in the morning, but I wasn't going to tell them that. "And yes, it is, but it's not a public one so don't bother asking for it." Buffy raised an eyebrow while studying my face, absently shutting Andi's jaw which was open in shock like a fish.

"Not a big deal? Cyrus, you're one of the most dramatic people I know, and yet a famous, attractive, teen celebrity signs your arm and gives you his personal phone number, and it's not a big deal?" I sighed and opened my mouth to respond, but Andi beat me to it.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said you had plans yesterday, but wouldn't tell us what. Your plans were to hang out at the library so you could get an autograph and not tell us about it?"

"No, that was last minute. We were hanging out at all day and then I decided to go to the library, before dinner." Buffy's eyebrows drew together in suspicion, and I gulped.

"'We'? Who's 'we', Cyrus?" Oops. I didn't quite want the girls to know about my time with TJ, at least not yet. It felt so safe, like another world away from my problems. I didn't want to have to share that feeling. The feeling when I was with him that was like a withered plant finally seeing the sunlight after days of white, cloud-covered skies and thriving in it's warmth.

"Uh, my... Parents?" I cringed at my own obviousness.

"Cyrus." Both girls glare, their eyes daring me to attempt to unsuccessfully deceive them once again. I sighed again.

"I-I can't. I mean I can, but I..." My sentence trailed off as I searched for any words to say.

"Don't want to." Buffy breathes, looking just past me and out the window. I give my best friends an apologetic look, only to be returned by expressions of disappointment. "We're your best friends, Cyrus. What could possibly be so secretive that you can't even trust us?" Her voice was laced with hurt and betrayal. I honestly didn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of it. They didn't always tell me everything.

"Calm down. I was just hanging out with a friend." Gosh, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"'Friend?' Jonah was with Andi and Amber, I was with Marty, and Walker is at some summer art camp. That about sums up our friends, Cy. Unless you're hiding something from us." Knowing she already knew I was, and they would push it out of me, I jumped out of the chair.

"I gotta go. Talk later?" I didn't wait for an answer before spinning around and speeding out the door. I eventually found myself at the dock, smiling at the thought of TJ before sitting down.

~

"I trusted you." I shot my head up at to see a familiar, tall blonde boy hovering miserably above me. His phone was gripped tightly in his hand, and his green eyes were glassy, shimmering in the noon Sun. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why do you say that like a bad thing?"

"Why do I- It is a bad thing!" He sighed and moved his free hand across his face before sitting down next to me. My chest tightened at his words. "It was a mistake." His voice was softer now, broken and pained. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I refrained.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered, delicately placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave me a saddened glare before pulling his phone out of his pocket and holding it up to my face. On the screen were two photos he was tagged to on Instagram©, one of the two of us sitting under the tree in front of the school, and the other of my arm with his signature and number. I felt my heart drop.

"Oh my gosh, TJ. Can you report it? Who even took those photos?" He scoffed, turning to look at the lake. I caught a glimpse of tears building up in his eyes, and my heart ached for how betrayed he must feel.

"As if you don't know." The words and the shaky venom stung in a way I'd never felt before. He thought that was me? That I would do this to him? My own eyes started to cloud up at the thought.

"No." I swallowed thickly, my voice wobbling and my breathing shallow. He seemed to notice, as he immediately turned to look at me with a face full of surprise and confusion, the previous heartbreak and anger forgotten. "No, I-I really don't." I stood up, wiping a traitorous tear that had fallen.

"Cyrus, I-" But he stopped as I shook my head violently, stumbling backwards. Then I took off and ran. I ran so far, the tears free now, and found myself at the park. I sat on one of the swings and rocked back and forth absentmindedly.

The feeling of pure joy and excitement, the feeling of actually living rather than just being alive, was gone now. The feeling I had felt only with him. The feeling that I had tried to protect and hide, but apparently didn't try enough. The boy who made me truly happy for the first time in years didn't trust me. He didn't care enough to try to see the best in me rather than assuming. The boy who probably hated me for something I didn't do. The boy who had once made me content but now made my heart feel as though it was shattered across the ground, my head pound, and me feel more lifeless than I ever had in this boring town before. 

The boy who I was falling in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

• TJ's POV •

All my life, I never really cared about anyone that much. My parents and siblings were never home; a baby sitter was the closest thing to family for me. It wasn't that I was selfish or heartless, despite the stereotype. I simply never got close enough to someone to have a reason to care about them. But, as I watched the brown-haired boy running off into the distance, I came to the conclusion that statement wasn't true anymore. Because, for once, I did care. I cared about Cyrus.

And then, just as quick and sudden that realization came, another followed it. I hurt him, and he's running away from me. I knew, logically, that I shouldn't feel bad about it. He betrayed me, and he was probably just faking the crying and pain to get out of trouble. But, deep down, I couldn't believe that. He seemed so happy and sincere... Although, I suppose, I should know I look plenty sincere on-screen when I'm surely not.

I wanted to go after him - but it was as though half of my body was in favor, and the other half begging me to let him go. Let the traitor go. And I didn't know what to think or do, until it was too late. I couldn't see Cyrus running into the horizon anymore. He was too far away, and I missed my chance. But he deserved it, he betrayed me. He exploited my trust.

Right...?

~

"TJ! Where have you been?" I ignored and walked past her, making my way down the hall to my room. "TJ? You going to explain to me why a local has your personal phone number?" I stopped in my tracks, my back still facing her. I should have known she'd find out, and soon.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The brown-haired boy that you took to the set, without my authorization, and is now lost with practically everyone in this town looking for him!" To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. My secretary had always been a introverted, kind girl. This was the first she'd ever raised her voice at me, especially since it was full of venom that reminded me of how I'd seen mothers scold their misbehaved children during some of my events. And then the last part of her sentence clicked. I whipped around to face her, not bothering to care that my facial expression and body language were probably admitting I knew him.

"Lost? He actually ran away?"

"What do you mean 'actually'? Do you know something?" I sighed, defeated, and looked to the floor.

"Yeah. I know something." As I explained everything, aside from the dock as being our place. Her eyes widened when I explained giving him my number, but she didn't say anything until I was done.

"Wow. Okay. Thanks for telling me. I suppose, as long as this works out okay, I'm glad you've finally found someone you can call a friend whom you trust."

"I'm going to go see if I can find him, okay? I have a few ideas." She nodded, before sighing.

"I'll be trying to sort out the press, as it seems everyone now thinks you two are dating. And unless you're still hiding something from me, I have to clear that up before it becomes to widespread. You know how fast news travels." I blush, sending her a slightly panicked look as she spoke.

"No! We're not dating; he doesn't like me that way." She raised an eyebrow and had a knowing smirk adorning her face.

"But you do?" My cheeks heat up once again as I adverted my eyes, and I gave her a light nod. "I always wondered about that. You never seemed to take interest in any girls, after all." When I met her eyes again, her smirk was replaced by a warm smile. I smiled back, before muttering a goodbye and running off in search of Cyrus.


End file.
